Was It worth It?
by bashawna
Summary: Jude Harrison has just won Instant Star, and with that comes alot of drama! A breaking friedship, firt love, first hreatbreak, feelings for an older guy, scerets and more. My version of Instant star season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1: **(Red-haired, 15 year old Jude Harrison sat in music class, waiting for her name to be called for her music assignment)

(This music assignment was 1/2 of her final grade. It was a creative music assignment, Jude had written her own song)

Teacher: " Next is… Jude Harrison."

(Jude walked to the front of the class, with her guitar.)

Teacher: " What is your creative music piece Miss Harrison?"

Jude: " I wrote a song, It's called… "I'm In Love With My Guitar."

(Eden Taylor laughed)

Teacher: " Miss Taylor, that's enough. Go ahead Jude."

I've been trying too hard

I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow

Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door

_[Chorus]_  
Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar

I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah  
If I break down it's all the sound I make

_[Chorus]_  
Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah

Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
From a whisper to a scream

_[Chorus]_  
Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
Cause I'm in love with my guitar

I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with my guitar  
I'm in love with my guitar

(all credit to Alexz Johnson)

(Only a few people clapped)

Teacher: " That was wonderful Jude, excellent job."

Jude: " Thanks."

(Jude and her best friend Jamie go to lunch)

Jamie: " Your song was great Jude, the kids in that class have no idea what real talent is."

Jude: " Thanks Jamie."

Jamie: " Some day when you blow up, the kids at this school are going to be humming your songs down the hallway, while your on tour somewhere."

(Jude couldn't help but smile)

Jude: " Thanks Jamie."

Jamie: " Speaking of blowing up, did you hear?"

(Not finishing his sentence, assuming she knew what he was talking about)

Jude: " Hear what?"

Jamie: " The Instant Star contest is going to be held here."

Jude: " Cool…"

Jamie: " Aren't you going to do it?"

Jude: " Jamie, I basically just embarrassed myself, in front of half the class, I don't need to embarrass myself in front of music professionals."

Jamie: " Kids in this school know nothing, Jude, your amazing. You know how to sing, and play the guitar, you already write your own music. You're doing it, I'm coming over to your house tonight, and we are going to write your winning song."

Jude: " Ok…" (deciding not to fight him)

Jude: "What have I got to loss, besides my dignity."

(Jude and Jamie head to the bulletin board to sign up)

(Eden sees Jude signing up)

Eden: " Your signing up Jude?"

Jude: " Yeah, I don't see why not?"

Eden: " The instant star scouts are looking for **real** talent, not I'm In Love With My Guitar." (she says mockingly)

Jude: " I see you've signed up, afraid of a little competition Eden?"

Eden: " You… please."

Jude: " May the best performer win."


	2. Chapter 2

( Jude sat on the stairs at her home listening to music, while her parents fought in the kitchen)

(Jude's older sister Sadie walked in )

Sadie: " They're at it again?"

Jude: " What?" (Jude asked, taking out her head phones)

Sadie: " How bad are they today?"

Jude: " I'd say they're at round 4, since I've been home… but I mean who's counting?"

Victoria: " **JUDE, SADIE , TIME FOR DINNER!**." (their mother shouted form the kitchen)

Sadie: " Well, then, I guess the fight's over."

(Jude and Sadie go into the dinning room)

(After some awkward silence)

Victoria: " So, girls… how was school?"

Sadie: " I failed my history test."

Victoria: " Oh Sadie…"

Sadie: " I'll pass the next one, mom, no big deal."

Jude: " What is this… the fifth history test you've failed?"

(Sadie gives Jude the evil eyes)

Stuart: " So what about you Jude, how was your day?"

Jude: " I preformed my song in class today, the teacher liked it."

Stuart: " That's great."

Jude: " Speaking of performing, I signed up for the Instant Star contest."

Sadie: " Isn't Eden Taylor signing up for that too?"

Jude: " So what?"

Sadie: " She's only had singing lessons since she was eight."

Jude: " I've been playing the guitar since I was ten."

Sadie: " All I'm saying is you've got some competition."

Jude: " Thanks for the confidence Sadie."

Stuart: " What do you get if you win?"

Jude: " A three album contract, with some record label."

Victoria: " Do you think you have an actual chance of winning?"

Jude: " I'm not sure."

Victoria: " I just wouldn't want you to get your hopes up."

Jude: " Thanks Mom." (rather annoyed)

(the door bell rings)

Jude: " May I be excused, that's Jamie, we're going to work on my song for the contest."

Victoria: " Go ahead."

(Jude and Jamie work on a song in Jude's room)

Jamie: " I think it's done."

Jude: " Me too, this song's about me and my best friend."

(Jamie smiles at her)

(Jude picks up her guitar and plays a verse)

" _At least I got my trusted friend_

_We're on the road alone again_

_I guess we're tried of giving in…"_

(all cerdit goes to Alexz Johnson)


	3. Chapter 3

**: **(The day of the Instant Star contest)

(Both Jude and Eden preformed their songs in front of their friends and family)

(Back stage)

Jamie: " Jude, you were awesome!"

Jude: " Thanks Jamie… but so was Eden."

Jamie: " Even if you don't win, as long as it's not Eden, things are right with the world."

(Jude laughed)

Announcer: " Ok everyone, the judges have made their decision. Our first Instant Star winner is…. Jude Harrison!!"

Jude: " AAAAHHHH!!!!"

(Jude and Jamie hug)

Jamie: " Congratulations!!"

(Jude is awarded a three album contract deal with G-Major Records)

**Bashawna: " If you have read this far, I thank-you. More to come, and please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

( the next morning Jude and her dad go to G-Major Records to go over her contract)

Darius: " Our instant star winner, Jude Harrison how are you?"

Jude: " Hi, I'm great, this is my dad."

Darius: " Mr. Harrison, I'm Darius Mills, owner of G-Major."

Stuart: " Nice to meet you."

Darius: " You have a talented girl on your hands."

Stuart: " Yes I know, Jude loves to perform. Got her a guitar at ten, she hasn't put it down since."

Jude: " Ok Dad…" ( she says rather embarrassed)

Stuart: " Right, we're here to talk about Jude's contract."

(They go into Darius' s office)

Stuart: " So it says here, that Jude would be expected to come to the studio at any time?"

Darius: " That's right."

Stuart: " Any time meaning…?"

Darius: " Meaning we might want her here for a couple of hours in the morning, and then we would call her back in for some hours in the evening."

Stuart: " This means even weekdays?"

Darius: " Naturally."

Stuart: " It also says, Jude is expected to do at least five hours of studio time per day?"

Darius: " Yes, that's correct."

Stuart: " Don't you think that's a little too much?"

Jude: " Dad…" (she says annoyed)

Stuart: " What about your school work Jude, your mother and I are not going to let you throw your education away, just because of some contest."

Jude: " Dad, if I get behind Jamie can help me."

Stuart: " That's not good enough Jude."

Darius: " Mr. Harrison, if Jude gets too far behind, we will provide her with a tutor ourselves."

Stuart: " How do I know you're not just saying this to Jude in here?"

Jude: " Dad…"

Stuart: " Jude, you are fifteen, you have no idea what your getting yourself into."

Jude: " Dad, you know what this means to me. I can do school and this, I promise."

Stuart: " Ok, but if you fall behind in school or something about this isn't right, it's over."

Jude: " You got it, whatever you want."

Stuart: " Ok."

(Jude signs the contract)

Jude: " Ok dad, you reviewed the contract, you can go now. I want to do this on my own."

Stuart: " Ok, see you at home."

Darius: " Ok Jude, we're going to set you up with one of the best producers in the business."

(An average height man stands in the door way)

Darius: " Here he is now."

(Jude turns around to see her producer)

Jude: " You're sticking me with "Little Tommy Q of Boyz Attack.!!!"

(Boyz Attack was a one hit wonder band, Tommy was the lead singer)

Tommy: " Actually, the name is Tommy Quincy, and I'm only doing this as a favor to Darius… I could care less about your whack little contest. D, I have way more important things to do then school some fifteen year old, who clearly doesn't want me as a producer."

Darius: " Tommy, she's good, but with you, she can be great, the two of you are working together. Show her to the studio and start working on her song."

Darius: " Welcome to G-Major Jude."

(Tommy walks away)

Tommy: " Are you coming or what?" (he calls from the hall)

(Jude rolls her eyes and walks out of Darius's office)

(Jude and Tommy enter a studio room)

Tommy: " If we're going to work together, you are never to call me little Tommy Q again."

Jude: " Ok…."

Tommy: " Darius says, you have a song?"

Jude; " Yeah…" (Jude pulls out her guitar from it's case)

" _At least I got my trusted friend_

_We're on the road alone again_

_I guess we're tried of giving in…"_

Tommy: " STOP! What is that, what is your song even about?"

Jude: " Me and my best friend, on a journey…"

Tommy: " People are going to want to relate **you**, not you and your best friend. You need to make it more personal then that."

Jude: " You mean change my song?"

Tommy: " That's what I'm saying."

Jude: " I can't do that…"

Tommy: " Why not."

Jude: " My best friend helped me write this song, I can't just change it."

Tommy: " If you want to make it in the music industry you will."

Jude: " I don't understand, the song won me the contest, why can't we just record it the way it is?"

Tommy: " Like I said, people want to relate to you."

Jude: " Well then, can we do a different song? I written other songs, I have other songs."

Tommy: " You really want to argue about this?"

Jude: " I just don't want to hurt my friend."

Tommy: " I see, so we're on friend's planet now." (he says mockingly)

(Jude and Tommy spend the rest of the time arguing)

(Jude finally decides it's time to leave)

Jude: " I'm out of here."

Tommy: " Jude, if you really don't want to do this, don't come back tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

(Jude goes home)

Stuart: " So Jude how was it?"

(Jude is silent for a moment)

Jude: " It was great."

(Jude knew if she said she had a horrible time, they'd make her quit)

(Jude walked passed Sadie's room)

(She heard Boyz Attack's one hit)

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again  
(all credit goes to instant star)  
(Sadie was a huge fan)

Sadie: " So how was it?"

Jude: " I'll tell you if you turn that off."

(Sadie turned off her stereo)

Jude: " It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. Plus my producer is Tommy Quincy."

Sadie: " AAAHHH!!! Tommy Q as in the Tommy Q?"

Jude: " The very same."

Sadie: " Jude, you have to take me with you to meet him."

Jude: " I don't know Sadie… He's not what you think. He was a total jerk."

Sadie: " Jude please… I will do your chores for a week."

Jude: " Ok, whatever."

Sadie: " Thank-you."

(The next morning at the studio)

Tommy: " Well, look who's here." (Seeing Jude standing in the door way)

Jude: " I'm sorry about yesterday. I do want to do this, so I guess we'll change the song."

Tommy: " Ok then."

Jude: " This is my sister Sadie."

Sadie: " Hi Tommy, I'm a huge fan."

Tommy: " Thanks. Jude are you ready to get to work?"

Jude: " Sure."

Sadie: " Mind if I watch?"

Jude: " Sadie, your going to be bored.."

Sadie: " I think that's up to me to decide, don't you?"

Jude: " Whatever you say."

(Jude and Tommy work on a new version of Jude's song

Change title to 24 Hours)

(the song is put on the instant star website)

(Monday back at school)

(Jude and Jamie were at lunch)

Jamie: " I missed you this weekend. I must have called you like 20 times."

Jude: " Yeah, sorry, I was busy at the studio."

Jamie: " How cool is it… you get to say you were at the studio."

Jude: " I know right. It's not all fun though."

Jamie: " Eden's been going around telling everyone that her dad is going to start his own record company, and guess who the only star is going to be?"

Jude: " Whatever."

Jamie: " So tell me all about it."

Jude: " Well… Tommy Quincy is my producer."

Jamie: " WHAT!! Boyz Attack Tommy Quincy? He is so 90's, they couldn't have put you with someone better?"

Jude: " The owner says he's the best in the business."

Jamie: " Doubt it. Anyway what else?"

Jude: " We did I new version of our song. I like it."

Jamie: " New version, what do you mean?"

Jude: " I had to cut you out of it Jamie, Tommy said I had to make it more personal."

Jamie: " And you just went along with it?"

Jude: " I didn't want to Jamie, I tried to say something, I really did."

Jamie: " I can't believe you let them change our song…"

Jude: " I'm sorry Jamie, I really am. I tried to say something, but then I didn't want to be the diva that couldn't handle the first day."

Jamie: " Your letting them change you."

(Jamie gets up and walks away)

Jude: " Jamie?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6 : **( That afternoon, Jude was at home, when her phone rings)

Jude: " Hello?"

Darius: " Jude, 24 Hours is hot, which is why G-Major has arranged for you to perform at the Vinyl Palace tomorrow."

Jude: " My first professional performance… WOW, thank you Darius."

(As her phone call ends, her parents begin fighting)

(Jude just goes outsides)

(Jamie is sitting outside his house)

(Jamie and Jude are next door neighbors)

Jamie: " Parents fighting again huh?"

Jude: " Yeah… So guess what? I'm performing at the Vinyl Palace tomorrow."

Jamie: " Cool…"

Jude: ' Jamie, it would really mean a lot to me if you were there."

Jamie: " I don't know Jude… I just don't know."

(Jamie goes inside)

(At the Vinyl Palace )

(Jude sat backstage)

(Tommy appeared with some white roses)

Tommy: " Here, congratulations, this is a big night. I also want to apologize for being so hard on you, it's just, I know how hard critics can be on the first song, and I just wanted to make sure you did it right."

Jude: " Thanks." ( she says rather sadly)

Tommy: " You don't look that happy…"

Jude: " Jamie's not coming."

Tommy: " Would this be the friend in the song?"

Jude: " Yeah. he hates that I changes it."

Tommy: " Well then, forget him. You song is ten times better now, and if he was your friend he would be happy for you."

Jude: " I guess."

Announcer: " The Vinyl Palace is pleased to introduce Jude Harrison."

Tommy; " Good Luck."

(Jude walked out to the stage)

**"24 Hours"**

I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

_[Chorus]_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

_[Chorus]_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I don't got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

_[Chorus]_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_[Chorus]_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours ,24 hours ,24 hours ,24 hours ,24 hours

(all cerdit to Alexz Johnson)

(Jude walks off stage)

Tommy: " Jude, you were a amazing."

Jude: " I quit." (Jude walks away)


	7. Chapter 7

( Jude goes to Jamie's house)

Jude: " Hey…"

Jamie: " Hey…"

Jude: " I quit tonight."

Jamie: " You what?"

Jude: " I should have never let them change our song. I never should have let them change me. I was on stage tonight, and the one person I wanted to see me, wasn't there. I would die, if I lost you as a friend Jamie."

Jamie: " Jude are you sure?"

Jude: " _At least I got my trusted friend_

_We're on the road alone again_

_I guess we're tried of given in…"_

Jamie: " Good to have you back."

(After talking with Jamie, Jude goes home)

(about to go inside, Jude sees a blue vapor drive up)

Jude: " Tommy… how do you know where I live?"

Tommy: " I have connections… You can't quit."

Jude: " Why not?"

Tommy: " Because, you are better than the real thing. You were amazing tonight, and if you don't believe me, see for yourself."

(Handing Jude a burned DVD)

Jude: " You recorded it?"

Tommy: " Another producer did. Watch yourself, listen to how good you sound, listen to the reaction of the audience… if you still want to quit then fine, if not, I'll see you at the studio tomorrow."

(Tommy drives away)

(Jude goes inside and watches the DVD)

(She couldn't believe her performance, nor the audience's reaction)

(she couldn't quit)

(the next day, walking to school)

Jamie: " I listened to 24 Hours last night after you left. It's a good song Jude, I was just mad about being cut out of it, I couldn't realize how good it was. You can't quit, this is the chance for you to make your dream come true, I should just be a supportive friend."

Jude: " Thanks Jamie, but I'm not quitting. Tommy brought by a DVD of the performance last night. I was so focused on what was going on between you and me, that I wasn't even enjoying the moment on stage. Then I thought, what if I never get the chance to perform professionally again? I have to do this."

Jamie: " Well, I'm really happy for Jude, truly."

Jude: " Thanks."

(After school, Jude went to the studio)

Tommy: " You're here… so it is worth it, isn't it?"

Jude: " Yeah, it is. I have some songs we can work on."

Tommy: " Let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

( Jude had recording like crazy, she did her first music video)

(Sadie sat in on recording sessions, just to be next to Tommy)

( In a few months, Jude had gotten used to juggling school and G-major)

Darius: " Jude, I'd like to introduce to someone. This is Shay Mills, my nephew. He's the newest it boy, and you're the new it girl, the two of you are going to write a song together."

Shay: " Uncle D, you can't be serious, your putting me with this Avril Lavigne look-a-like?"

(complimenting on the way Jude was dressed)

Darius: " Boy, you know better than to argue with me. So get to work."

(Shay walks off to a studio)

Jude: " Tommy, can't you do something. I don't want to work with that 50 Cent wannabe."

Tommy: " Wish, I could, but what Darius says goes, He's putting you two together for a reason. Have fun."

(Jude rolls her eyes)

(Jude walks in the studio with Shay)

Shay: " So do you want to do a love song, hate song, or what?"

Jude: " Uh?"

Shay: " The quicker we figure that out, the quicker we get this over with."

(Jude and Shay argue over what type of song to make)

Jude: " I have to get out of here."

(Jude leaves in such a hurry, that she forgets her song book)

(the next day at the studio)

(Shay's sitting in the studio, when Jude comes rushing in)

(looking for her song book)

Shay: " Looking for this?" (holding the song book in his hand)

Jude: " You stole my song book?" (snatching it out of his hands)

Shay: " I didn't steal anything, you left out here in such a rush , you left it. I was looking though it, you got some ok songs. "

Jude: " Just Ok?"

Shay: " Yeah…ok.. anyway, I was looking at this song."

(taking the book from her, and opening it to a song unfinished)

Shay: " I was thinking, that after your line, I'd come in with this…"

(playing on his guitar)

"You girl on the other side of the wall  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground."

Jude: " That wasn't really the sound, I was going for."

Shay: " Sing your verse. I'll make it fit."

(Jude sings, while Shay plays)

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

Jude: " Not bad…"

Shay: " So are we doing it or what?"

(Jude and Shay work on Jude's song, the add a chorus, and a title)

(they create Waste My Time)

(the song is released on the instant star website)

(soon after Jude and Shay are to perform together)

(they have amazing stage chemistry)

Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me

_[Chorus]_  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

_[Chorus]_  
Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

_[Shay:]_  
Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)  
You girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound

It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time

_[Chorus]_  
Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time  
(all cerdit to alexz johnson and shay)

(Jude and Shay step off stage)

Jude: " That's was great."

Shay: " Go out with me."

Jude: " excuse me?"

Shay: " Go out with me."

Jude: " Why would I do that?"

Shay: " Because, you know and I know, we have a little more than on just on stage chemistry. What have you got to lose?"

Jude: " You're right, I don't have much to lose."

Shay: " So, tomorrow night, at eight, I'll met you at G-Major."

Jude: " I'll be there."

Bashawna: " What happens when Jude goes out with Shay... find out"


	9. Chapter 9

**( **Jude goes home)

Sadie: " So how was your performance?"

Jude: " Good… Shay asked me out."

Sadie: " What!!?"

Jude: " Yeah, I said yes."

Sadie: " Look at you, going out with a celebrity… you are going to let me, help you pick out an outfit right? I'm sure Shay, doesn't want to in your regular rip-jeans self for your first date."

(Jude just gives Sadie an evil look)

Sadie: " So, where is he taking you?"

Jude: " I don't know."

Sadie: " Then we have to pick an outfit, that makes you accessible for anything."

(Sadie helps Jude pick out an outfit)

(It's a short black dress)

(the next night)

(Jude was getting ready for her date)

Sadie: " Now, you look like first date material." (walking in Jude's room)

Jude: " This is my date, why are you so dressed up?"

(noticing Sadie was in a green dress)

Sadie: " No reason, you need make up." (changing the topic)

(Jude and Sadie head to G-Major)

(Shay arrives)

Shay: " You look great."

Jude: " Thanks, so do you."

Sadie: " Have fun…"

(Shay and Jude walk outside to Shay's limo)

(they arrive at a Wendy's)

(Jude notices that they are at a drive though)

Shay; " Order whatever you want."

(they order, and drive away)

(Meanwhile at G-Major)

Sadie: " So I guess it's just you and me."

(Tommy was mixing some other artists song, and didn't answer her)

Sadie: " So what happened, to you and Boyz Attack? One day you guys were on top, and the next, you were just broken up."

Tommy: " Creative differences."

Sadie: " Come on, you have to give me more than that."

Tommy: " We couldn't decide on what direction we wanted to take the band, so we broke up."

Sadie: " Then next I heard, you got divorced… that must have been rough?"

Tommy: " What's with all the questions, why are you so interested in me?"

Sadie: " Because, you're the mysterious, bad boy from Boyz Attack."

Tommy: " Are you always such a fan girl?"

Sadie: " Only for you, Tommy Q."

(leaning and kissing him)

Tommy: " What are you doing, what are you, seventeen, you can't find any high school boys your own age, or did you friends dare you to do this?"

Sadie: " I'm eighteen, this isn't a dare, and I don't want high school boys. Plus, I can take care of myself."

(kissing him again)

(Shay and Jude arrive at an abandoned spot over looking Toronto)

(Shay opens the roof, and they sit on top)

(Jude has been silent the whole time)

Shay: " What's wrong, you haven't said anything."

(Jude stares at him for a moment)

Jude: " A Wendy's really…? Something I could do, any day of the week. I mean, I know I don't look like the classiest girl around, but… A Wendy's?"

Shay: " I'm sorry, I can't even remember when's the last time I'd had Wendy's. Ever since Uncle D got me on the scene, I haven't done anything normal in a while. I had to convince him that I would be working tonight, in order to take you out.

Jude: " Really, he keeps you that busy?"

Shay: " Yeah, He'll do everything in his power to get you to the top, but it's up to you to stay there. This is where I go to write my music."

Jude: " Place to just clear your mind?"

Shay: " Yeah. When you become famous, everything changes. You friends call you, to hang out, you have to go to the studio, their going on a road trip to L.A, you have to go on tour… everything changes."

Jude: " I'm starting to see that."

Shay: " It helps if you have someone who's going though the same thing."

Jude: " Like you and me?" (smiling at him)

Shay: " Like you and me." (smiling back)

(after talking awhile, they go back to G-major)

Jude: " I should get going."

Shay: " So… would you ever want to do this again, maybe?"

(Jude thought for a moment)

Jude: " This was the weirdest date I ever could have imagined… but… I had a good time. I guess your not just some 50 Cent wannabe." (smiling at him)

Shay: " And your not an Avril Lavgine look-a -like." (smiling back)

Shay: " So, again?"

Jude: " Next weekend, be there."


	10. Chapter 10

(Shay and Jude continue to date)

(At school, at lunch)

Jamie: " So, you were off form the studio, this weekend right?"

Jude: " Yeah, I was."

Jamie: " I wanted to hang out, where were you?"

Jude: " I was with Shay… we're dating."

Jamie: " Your dating Shay Mills?"

Jude: " Yeah, I am."

Jamie: " Doesn't really seem like your type."

(Jude thinking Jamie was just being protecting)

Jude: " At first, I didn't think he was either, but we wrote Waste My Time together, and we have stage chemistry, and… he's not who I thought he was. He's actually a great guy."

Jamie: " I heard the song, it's different…"

Jude: " You don't like it?" (looking at the expression on Jamie's face)

Jamie: " No, I do… it's just… as long as your happy, that's all that matters."

Jude: " I'll make more time for you and me, I promise."

Jamie: " I know, don't worry about me."

(One day on the set of their music video)

Jude; " _ You know how to waste… my time."_

(Jude was in Shay's arms by the end of the video)

(they kiss)

(it wasn't for the video)

(Jude went home in great mood)

(and wrote a song for Shay, called Your Eyes)

(the next day at the studio)

Jude: " I want to record this song." (giving her song book to Tommy)

(Tommy overlooks the lyrics)

Tommy: " It's good."

Jude: " It's for Shay."

Tommy: " You really like him, don't you?"

Jude: " Your always saying to make my album more personal."

Tommy: " Let's get started."

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you  
(all cerdit to Alexz Johnson)  
(Tommy sat in amazement)

(Jude's session ends)

Jude: " I'm done today Tommy."

Tommy: " Ok, see you tomorrow."

(Jude begins to leave)

Jude: " Sadie, aren't you coming?"

Sadie: " I'll catch up with you…"

(thinking Sadie just wants to flirts she just rolled her eyes)

(Once Jude leaves, Sadie kisses Tommy)

Tommy: " Whatever this is, whatever we're doing, we can't do it here, and we can't tell Jude. I don't want things to be awkward between us, especially with how close we have to work together."

Sadie: " Tommy, it's ok… I can keep a secret." (kissing him again)


	11. Chapter 11

( Shay and Jude were talking at G-Major)

Shay: " I've got some bad news… I'm going on tour."

Jude: " Well, that's great. I'm happy for you. When do you leave?"

Shay: " Tomorrow night."

Jude: "I'm going to miss you like crazy."

Shay: " I'm going to miss you too."

(about to kiss when Darius interrupts)

Darius: " Don't worry Jude, he'll be back in time for your music video release screening, on December 16."

Jude: " Darius, is there any way to reschedule that… December 16th is my sweet 16 and…"

Darius: " Say no more, then December 16th will be a video release party, and a sweet 16th birthday party."

Jude: " Darius, you don't have to do that…"

Darius: " It's already done, invite as many people as you wish."

(Darius walks away)

Shay: " Don't try arguing, it's no use."

(Jude goes to talk to Jamie)

Jude: " Hey."

Jamie: " Hey…"

Jude: " So…Shay's going on tour."

Jamie: " On, that must be hard for you?"

Jude: " Yeah, but he'll be back in time for our video release party, which is on the same day as my birthday."

Jamie: " You have to work on your birthday, that sucks."

Jude: " I mention to Darius that it's my birthday, and out of nowhere, he just decides to make our video release party into my sweet 16."

Jamie: " Really?"

Jude: " Yeah, so your coming right?"

Jamie: " I wouldn't miss it for the world."

(the next day at the studio)

(fashion designer Portia Mills, comes with dresses for Jude's sweet 16)

Darius: " Jude, this my sister…"

Sadie: " Portia Mills, I love your clothes."

Portia: " Well then, I'm going to have to hook you up too."

Darius: " Portia brought you, some possible dresses for your birthday."

Jude: " D, thank-you, you really don't have to do this."

Darius: " You're my it girl, this has to be huge."

Portia: " Ladies follow me."

Sadie: " Talk about the star treatment."

(After trying on some dresses)

(Jude goes to show Tommy)

(She over hears Tommy talking to another producer)

Tommy: " Can you believe this, Darius is actually throwing her a party?"

Kwest: " Jude is quite the talk around here."

Tommy: " She is great isn't she. You should have heard her in studio, she was recording this song, and she sounded so incredible."

Kwest: " You like her, don't you?"

Tommy: " What can I say, I'm connected to her musically… it's doesn't matter anyway, she has a boyfriend, plus she's 16."

Kwest: " If she were 21?"

Tommy: " In a heartbeat."

(Jude stood still in shock)

(Jude and Tommy did connect musically, but Jude never thought of Tommy in that way before)

(She was suddenly inspired to write a song)

(She ran off to write)


	12. Chapter 12

**: **( The night of Jude's sweet 16th)

(G-major had been turned into a lavish birthday party)

(Jude's friends and family were there)

(Jude was wearing a blue dress)

Darius: " May I introduce the guest of the evening…Jude Harrison!!"

(Jude stepped on stage)

Jude: " First of all I just want to thank everyone for being here tonight, my friends, my family, all the people at G-major that I've come to love to celebrate my sweet 16 and the release of the music video. Shay should be here soon…but in the meantime, let's get this party started…I'll perform my first single 24 Hours."

I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours ,24 hours ,24 hours ,24 hours ,24 hours

(alexz johnson)

(Jude stepped off stage, to find Jamie standing there)

Jude: " Jamie, You're here!" (hugging him)

Jamie: " You were awesome!"

Jude: " Thanks."

Jamie: " This is for you." (Handing her a box)

Jude: " Jamie, you didn't have to get me anything, you being here is enough."

Jamie: " Are you kidding me it's your sweet 16, open it."

(it was a sliver star ring)

Jude: " OH, Jamie, I love it." (putting in on her finger)

(hugging him again)

(Jude's cell phone goes off)

Jude: " Oh, it's Shay, excuse me Jamie."

Jude: " Hi."

Shay: " Hi, happy birthday."

Jude: " Thanks, I miss you like crazy, when are you getting here?"

Shay: " I should be there in an hour… Jude, listen, we need to talk."

Jude: " What about?"

Shay: " I'd really rather not do it on the phone."

Jude: " Ok, see you when you get here… I love you Shay."

(Shay was silent for a moment)

Shay: " Love you too."

(the party goes on)

(Shay arrives)

Shay: " Happy birthday Jude." ( he says from behind her)

Jude: " Shay!!!" (she kisses him)

Shay: " I need to talk to you…"

(Darius interrupts)

Darius: " Welcome back, you and Jude are going to perform Waste My Time, while we play the video." (hanging Shay his guitar)

(Darius walks on stage)

Darius: " Our second guest on the evening has arrived, it's time for the video premiere of Waste My Time, give it up for Jude Harrison and Shay Mills."

(Jude and Shay do what they do in the video on stage)

Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time  
(alexz johnson)

(Jude and Shay step off stage)

Jude: " We still got that chemistry."

Shay: " Yeah… can we talk now?"

Jude: " Sure."

(Jude and Shay go in a studio room to talk)

Jude: " What's up?"

(Shay hands Jude's a long box)

(it was a diamond bracelet)

Jude: " Oh My God, Shay… it's beautiful, thank-you."

(kissing him)

Shay: " Happy Birthday, Jude."

(Shay puts it on her wrist)

Shay: " You and I have had some amazing times together…you're such a cool girl, and…"

"Are you done yet?"

(A familiar blond-haired girl stood in the door way)

Jude: " Eden, what are you doing here?"

Shay: " You guys know each other?"

Eden: " Shay will you hurry up please."

Jude: " Shay, what is she talking about?"

Shay: " Jude look, Eden was my opening act… we spent a lot of time together on the road… it just happened…"

Jude: " Get out…"

Shay: " Jude, I…"

Jude: " GET OUT!!!."

(Jude took off the diamond bracelet, and throw it on the floor)

(Tommy went looking for Jude)

Tommy: " Jude, there you are, it's time to…"

(Tommy found Jude crying)

Tommy: " What's wrong?"

Jude: " Shay broke-up with me."

Tommy: " Come on."

(Tommy would take Jude somewhere where her guests couldn't see her)

(they walk outside the back entrance, it was raining)

Tommy: " Come on, we'll find another place to talk, it's raining."

Jude: " I'd rather talk out here then in there."

Tommy: " Ok…" (Tommy takes off his jacket, and puts it around Jude)

Jude: " Eden Taylor… he dumped me for Eden Taylor…?"

Tommy: " That's the first rule of touring, break up with your girlfriend. God's knows I did it plenty of times with Boyz Attack."

Jude: " I beat her in the Instant Star competition. I just don't understand. "

Tommy: " Jude, he's an idiot. Your beautiful, and talented, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

(stepping closer to her)

Jude: " Your just saying that…"

Tommy: " No I'm not, it's true, and you know it."

(Tommy grabs her into a kiss)

Tommy: " I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that."

(Jude kisses him back)

Tommy: " We can't do this Jude…"

Jude: " Why not, I know you like me, I heard you talking."

Tommy: " What?"

Jude: " If I were 21.."

Tommy: " You heard that?"

Jude: " Yeah, I did." (going in for another kiss)

(Tommy stops her)

Tommy: " Jude… we just can't…"

(Jude then storms inside)

Tommy: " Wait.."

(pulling her into a studio room, before her guests could see her)

Jude: " What do you want?"

Tommy: " Jude, I don't want what happened out there to ruin what we have in the studio…either we agree it never happened, or I have to stop being your producer, and I don't want that."

(Jude was silent)

Tommy: " Come on Jude, say it… it never happened…. It never happened…"

Tommy: " Jude please…"

Jude: " Ok, fine, it never happened, let me out of this room."

(Jude storms out to find her family)

Victoria: " Jude, what's wrong?"

Jude: " Take me home please."

Stuart: " What's wrong?"

Jude: " I will tell you later ok, please take me home."

(Jude and her family leave)

**Bashawna: " Hey, thanks for hanging in this long!!! more and better to come, rewiew please!!!!!!**


End file.
